1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an identification apparatus, an electronic writing instrument, a method for determining a bit sequence and a computer readable medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
A method is known which provides a position code for coding multiple positions on a surface.
A printed material is also known on which first and second coded patterns are recorded as background images, the first coded pattern including image identification information repeatedly formed on a recording material to identify an image formed on the recording material, the second coded pattern including a coordinate value on the recording material.
An image processing apparatus is also known which identifies information embedded as code patterns by reading an image in which a background image and image data are combined. The background image includes blocks, as information units, continuously arranged, and has code patterns, as a background, arranged in the respective blocks, each code pattern including a given number of multiple dots selectively arranged.